All That I've Got
by ehfarina619
Summary: When a new breed of Death Eaters begin to arise five years after the war, Draco Malfoy finds himself in danger. With the help of Harry, he may have one final hope. The real question being if she would accept or not. DRAMIONE. Rated M for violence and strong language. Future LEMONS.
1. An Understanding

**I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling.**

 ***Warning. There is some strong language in this chapter and will continue throughout the story. There will be scenes with violence and some sexual content. I will provide warnings in the beginning of any of these chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-x-**

Hermione shot up in bed, heart pounding and her breathing labored. A loud boom of thunder reverberated off the sides of her home. Nights like this, when storms would rage on outside, the nightmares would come for her full force. The war left it scars on everyone, but sometimes she felt as if the dark magic that cut into her forearm those years ago lingered, making the side effects of war more difficult to bear.

She calmed her breathing and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She leaned her back to the counter top as she tried to reel herself back in and come down from the adrenaline rush her nightmare had brought on. Just as she set the glass down, she was startled as her fireplace erupted in green flames followed by Harry stepping through.

"Harry, it's bloody three in the morning what the hell-"

She stopped as her fireplace erupted once more as Malfoy stepped through. A flash of rage swept through her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Pleasure to see you too Granger."

"You have some bloody nerve stepping into my home you ass-"

"That's enough Hermione. We don't have time for this." Harry interrupted her.

"You better start explaining now Harry. Before I hex his ass into oblivion."

"Oh come off it Granger." Draco spat.

"That goes for you as well Malfoy. I agreed to help you with this. Don't make me regret it." Harry shot him a warning glare.

"What's going in Harry?" she asked.

"We've been working on something. We underestimated how big it was though..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" she pressed.

Harry gave her a grim look. "Death Eaters Hermione."

"What about them?"

"There have been whispers about a new group rising up. So far though, every lead has been a dead end, until tonight that is."

"What happened?"

"There was a breakout at Azkaban. We believe someone bribed a guard."

Her face went pale. "How many escaped?" she asked.

"Only one." he said as he looked at Malfoy.

"No." she said barely above a whisper.

While she still held a great deal of distaste for the blonde that now stood before her, she knew that his father forced him into his decisions in their teen years. She knew that Draco was reformed, that he abandoned blood prejudice. Most importantly, that his testimony was what sealed Lucius' fate. Combining all of that with Harry's willingness to take him on was how Draco was able to become an auror.

The anger fleeted from her eyes as she looked to Draco. Harry did not need to delve into the details of it. Her old nemesis was in danger.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." she said. He did not reply, merely nodded.

"What does this have to do with me Harry? I have no authority, I write laws, and do most of my work from home. I'm barely ever even at the Ministry."

"That's exactly the point. We need your help."

"With what?"

"No one knows we are here. Not even the minister. I told Kingsley I had an idea of where to hide Malfoy, but insisted even he shouldn't know where. The less people that know for now the better, at least until we come up with something else."

Her eyes went wide as she came to the realization of what was being suggested. "Here? You want him to stay here?" she asked incredulously.

"It's the only immediate place where no one will look for him." Harry pleaded.

The pair launched in to a series of exchanges before Draco had enough.

"For fucks sake!" he yelled, silencing the two. "Look Granger, I'm no more thrilled about this then you are. Hell, when Potter suggested it I told him he was mad. If you're that adamant about my leaving then I will, but Harry assured me it will only be for a few days until we can get to the bottom of this or come up with another arrangement."

Hermione crossed her arms in front as she paced back and fourth. She didn't like Draco. He was still a pompous asshole, but he wasn't a bad person. He was in danger, and she knew he was telling the truth about not wanting this anymore then her. Harry was right, with her status as war heroine, as well as her employment with the ministry, her house was one of the most heavily warded in the country. She finally stopped and looked at the two men before her. "Alright fine. He can stay. But as soon as you can, I want him gone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Hermione."

"As for you." she rounded on Draco. "This is my home, and you will respect it as well as me. Do you have a problem with that?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "No Granger no problem, I'm fairly certain I can behave myself for a few bloody days." he said.

"Right then, Malfoy, I'll floo over the trunk you have at the Ministry tonight. I'll check in as soon as I have any information, you're still on this case and I need you on it." Draco nodded at him. "And Hermione, do not owl me or anyone else about his presence here, we don't yet know how big this scheme is, and we can't risk anything." he said.

"I know Harry." she said in a calm tone. She did know, the war ended five years ago, but their time on the run was still fresh within her mind.

"Well, I need to get back. I'll let you know once I have something." he leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. He nodded to Draco before grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping back into the fireplace. With a flash of green he was gone. The air seeming to become thicker at his departure.

The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. When Hermione finally spoke her voice was much softer. "Look Malfoy, I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Well thank you for stating the obvious." he sneered.

"Can you ever keep your damn mouth shut?"

"Can you?"

She narrowed her eyes on him. "Can we just agree to try and remain civil and not kill one another?"

"Fine." he scoffed.

Silence again. Another crash of thunder shuttered the house causing Hermione to jump slightly. The action did not go unnoticed by him.

"Your welcome to the kitchen if you're hungry. There's a guest room at the top of the stairs. It has a bathroom, there are linens inside."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to bed then." she said as she turned to make her way back up the stairs. She gasped before turning back to him.

"What about your mother?" she asked.

He was caught off guard by the question. "What about her?"

"Is she...is she somewhere safe?"

His brows furrowed. "She's safe. He wouldn't hurt her anyway, but she is in Italy right now. Harry will be sending Andromeda there as well, and Teddy will be with the Weasley's."

She seemed relax a bit. "Good. That's good...Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad is this?" she asked out of genuine concern.

"We don't know yet Granger, but Harry and I set up multiple protocols months ago as a precaution."

"Do you think it will be enough?"

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. "I sure as hell hope so." he said.

She didn't say anything. The two looked into one another's eyes. There was a silent understanding between the two about what this situation could potentially be. She broke their gaze and resumed her way back up the stairs.

Left to himself he thought about exactly what could happen. He thought about what could happen to the young witch upstairs who had just agreed to help him. He was suddenly filled with a strong sense of desire to protect her from all of this. They weren't friends, not in the least. They didn't like each other, but after what she had already endured, the torture that had already been afflicted upon her, he was determined to never let that happen again.

 **-x-**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Hidden Truth

Thank you to those who reviewed and read the first chapter.

Once again. Strong language here. Hope you all like it.

-x-

Hermione's stirred herself awake as sunlight spilled through the windows. As she sat up, she rested her face between her hands, groaning slightly with annoyance at her sleep being disturbed. Her eyes darted up and she reached for her wand out of instinct when she heard voices coming from downstairs. She stopped herself as the events of the early morning hours came back to her. Malfoy.

Draco fucking Malfoy was staying in her home. She didn't hate him, no, she only ever hated one man and he was dead. He could be such a pompous git, and it was that quality in him that drove her mad. She certainly didn't like the situation, but she knew if Lucius got his hands on the man that he would kill him. She could not stand for that. The evil poor excuse for a man had put Draco through enough, if she could help to keep him away she was going to do it. All she could do was hope that he was found soon and Draco would be out of her home.

She made her way downstairs and could hear that the other man in her home was Harry as she slowly begin to make out what the two men were saying.

"You're sure? There's no chance he is lying?" Draco asked.

"I'm positive. I preformed the legilimens myself. The barrier was in place. An unbreakable vow was made."

"Shit. Well what do you want to do now?"

"We'll have to go about it the long way and ask around. See if anyone knows anything."

"And you're sure veritiserum is out of the question?"

"You know it is. It could kill him if we tried."

"I know... Where do you want me on this now?"

"You're not going to like this...you need to stay here for now. At least until we can get a finger on where Lucius is, or who helped to get him out."

"You have to be fucking with me Potter!" his voice rose as he stood from the seat and he didn't notice the sounds of Hermione moving about in the kitchen. "We've been at it with this case for months, I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines because Lucius escaped."

"You're not on the sidelines Malfoy. Your better at research then me, and I still need you doing that. Just give us a few days to get a handle on this."

"You know why I can't stay here Potter. We talked about this" he said shooting him a grave look.

Hermione stilled her movements narrowing her eyes to the doorway that led to the study. What was he on about?

"I know." he paused giving Draco a stern look. He had confessed to him why he took such issue with staying at the witches home the previous night. "But this is what we have right now, so you're going to have to just get over yourself until we find another arrangement. In the mean time you must stay here. Do I make myself clear?"

"You sound like my bloody mother."

"Whom I owe my life to!" Harry raised his voice more then he had meant to. "When you became an auror, and later my partner, I promised her I would have your back and you know that."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter."

"No one is giving you a bloody babysitter. Hermione sure as hell isn't going to be watching over you. You're only here because of her wards, and there is no way your father would look here for you."

Draco went to speak but he released a defeated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Knowing Harry was right

"Fine." he said begrudgingly.

"I want your word on this. You can't leave here or go after him on your own."

"I'm not an idiot Potter. You have my word alright? But you better keep me in the loop on this. Do you have my files?"

Harry reached into his bag and removed two large files containing dozens of parchments as well as photos.

"I'll come over and fill you in when we find something else."

Draco nodded, and Harry turned to make his leave. The pair weren't exactly friends, they were partners, they had each others backs. Draco had initially been assigned to Harry due to everyone else refusing to work with him. It was a struggle at first given their history, however they were both surprised at how well they worked together, both in the office and out in the field. With time the remainder of the auror department had given him their trust. The only exception being Ron. Draco becoming Harry's new partner only furthered the mans hatred.

Tossing the files onto the desk Draco made for the kitchen deciding he needed coffee before he began pouring through the files. As he stepped in, he found Hermione sitting at the island with her own cup as she read over that mornings copy of the Daily Prophet.

He hesitated before speaking. "Granger" he said in a low voice.

She pulled her eyes away from the paper and narrowed them on him. She didn't say anything. She held her gaze for a moment before looking back to her reading. Draco scoffed as he moved to the counter to retrieve a mug. After fixing himself his he turned around to find Hermione staring him down again.

"What's your problem?" he asked in an agitated state. She furrowed her brows and continued shooting him daggers but kept quiet. "Right then." Draco said as he picked up his cup sauntering his way back to the study, but was halted before he could cross the threshold.

"So tell me Malfoy. What's the reason that your so disgusted by staying at my home."

"Excuse me?" he said over his shoulder before turning to her. His steel grey eyes looked as if they could burn through her.

"I heard you in there with Harry." she gestured towards the study.

"Eavesdropping now? You really have to know fucking everything don't you?"

"I'd hardly call it eavesdropping. This is my house and you were shouting."

"You know why. We can't stand each other. That's it."

"Bullshit. That wasn't what you were referring to. I know Harry, and his reaction said otherwise."

"Well than mind your own business." he said turning away from her.

She followed him out refusing to back down. "What's a matter Malfoy? Mad that you have to stay with a filthy mudblood?"

He rounded on her so fast she almost jumped. "Don't you dare Granger."

"What? Its the truth isn't it."

"No." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" she said as she stepped to him.

"Look Granger. I will say this to you exactly one time. Once, and never again. I'm sorry for calling you that in school, for ever making any degrading remarks on your blood status. I don't think those things anymore, I haven't in a long time."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit. But don't ever accuse me of thinking that way again."

"So then tell me what your fucking issue with me is."

"No. I may have to stay here for the time being, but I have no obligation to answer any of your questions. Especially anything regarding my personal life."

"I don't see why you-"

"Leave it Granger!" he yelled.

"Fine." she yelled back refusing to let him have the last word.

They went their separate ways. Draco pouring himself into his work, leaving Hermione to stew in her anger. She paced back and fourth in the kitchen, agitated by their argument and becoming more frustrated that she didn't know what the interaction between him and Harry was about. What could his issue possibly be? What had she ever done to him? He was the one who was a complete prat throughout school.

A part of her shrunk down inside at his words. Did he actually apologize? Harry had told her countless times that Draco had changed. While she trusted her friends judgement, she still found herself second guessing the pale wizard. Draco had returned to Hogwarts for his final year as she had done. They had gotten into countless spats that year, but never once had he called her the vile name again. Somewhere deep within her, she knew he didn't carry those views. She knew it when she agreed to let him stay. She felt a small sliver of guilt tug at her for jumping to accuse him.

She stopped her pacing and rested her hands on her hips, exhaling as if she were trying to rid herself of the anger that was flowing through her veins. Damn it, that man could get under her skin. 'It's only a few days' she said to herself.

 **-x-**

 **Not a terribly long chapter, but I will try to increase them as I go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. New Information

Three days. It had been three days since Draco arrived at her home. They had managed to avoid each other for the better part of it all, but his presence was getting the best of her. He was an intruder of sorts. He had been holed up in her study and she had enough of it.

"I don't understand why you can't take all of this out into the sitting room." she said, annoyed with his attitude.

"Because I don't want to. I'm rather fond of it in here." he said with his arms crossed and his voice dripping with arrogance.

"You are such an entitled ass. What makes you think your work is so much more important than mine?"

"Well there is this small matter of rising death eaters you see..."

"This is still my house Malfoy. I have my own work to get done."

"You do have another office you know. At the ministry."

"I have an office here! We're bloody standing in it!"

"Ah, yes. But there is one problem, I can't leave!" His voice echoed off the walls.

"You know what forget it. There is no compromise with you."

"Compromise? What fucking compromise have you offered? None."

"I told you to take the sitting room."

"I'd hardly call that a compromise."

"You are in my home and I am offering you a place to work, you are such a fucking prick Malfoy."

"Yes, and you're a bloody joy to be around Granger."

They both went silent as they heard footsteps nearing towards them, both immediately drawing their wands. Hermione faltered for only a brief moment when she realized Draco had stepped in front of her, his free arm somewhat outstretched as if to shield her from whatever was to step through the doorway. Her brows furrowed. 'What the hell' she thought to herself.

"Bloody hell Malfoy." Harry said as he rounded the corner.

"For fucks sake Potter. Announce yourself next time. There's a fucking mad man on the loose looking for me."

"Exactly why every ward known is guarding this place. There is no way he can get in."

"Forgive me for being cautious." he spat as he returned his wand to his pocket.

"Hermione, I need to speak with him about something, would you mind-"

"Let her stay" Draco cut in.

"What?" asked Harry. "Aren't you the one who suggested that this case should remain confidential?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm living in her house Potter, she should know the details of what we've pulled her into." he gave a quick glance in her direction. "She's a ministry official anyway, she'll find out sooner or later."

Although she infuriated him, Draco was well aware of the severity of the situation. He knew that him staying there was putting her in the line of danger and she needed to understand that.

"Right then. I'll go over what we have gathered the past few days. You can fill her in on the rest later." Harry said as he dropped a few more files on the desk.

The three took their seats as Harry began to list off the new information.

"There is some good news, after the last break out before the war, they started placing strong trace spells on the prisoners."

"Then why haven't you located him yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco could already tell what it meant. "Because they can't."

"What do you mean can't? She questioned.

He kept his eyes focused on his partner, not breaking the gaze to look at her.

"Someone tampered with his trace." Draco offered.

"How is this good news Harry?" spat Hermione.

Harry removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. "We can detect if he tries to leave the country, which is still good, But his exact location will not come through."

"Do we have any idea who tampered with it?" the blonde asked.

"No, my initial thought was the guard that had been bribed, but his magic isn't strong enough for that."

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked.

"These types of traces can only be changed by two types of wizards" Harry replied.

"Either an extremely powerful wizard, and I'm talking Dumbledore powerful," Draco interjected, he paused to meet his gaze with Harry's "or someone from the auror department."

"Couldn't Lucius of tampered with it himself?" she asked

"No." offered Draco. "For one he is not anywhere near powerful enough. He's a strong wizard, and definitely dangerous, but his powers aren't strong enough for that."

"And even if they were," began Harry. "It would be impossible. No one can tamper with their own trace."

"So where does this put us Potter?"

Harry let out an exhausted sigh. "There's either a very strong wizard out there that we don't know about, or we have a problem within our department. Is there anyone from Voldemort's ranks that you can think of that may be capable of this?"

Draco thought for a minute before responding. "I was pretty low on the chain so I can't say for certain, but to my knowledge mostly all of them were killed. Any remaining are in Azkaban."

"Do you think it's possible?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to say yes. I mean it's unlikely anyone from our department had a hand in this."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

Both men turned to her with confused expressions. When she gave no indication to what she meant Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, you know everyone in the department. Who could you possibly think had something to do with this?"

"Well I can think of one." she said defiantly as she sent an accusing glare in Draco's direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me Granger? The man wants me dead more then anyone else in this world. Why the fuck would I get him out?" he roared.

"Maybe some twisted form of retribution. You get word of a new group of death eaters rising up, spring Daddy free so he can lead. Earn his forgiveness." she spat.

"Well you've figured it all out haven't you Granger? Hear that Potter? Take me in, the golden know-it-all has solved the case for us."

"As if I'm the only one who will think it, once news of his escape hits the papers there will be plenty of-"

"That's enough Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He turned to Draco who was flushed with anger. "Malfoy give us a minute would you?"

Draco did not speak, he gaze was so intense it was as if it could burn a whole straight through the witch in front of him. She matched his intensity, her eyes following him as he left the room. Before Harry could get a word out she had turned on him.

"You can't honestly tell me the thought hasn't entered your mind." she said.

"Actually Hermione I can."

"How? How can you not even consider it?"

"Have you not paid attention to a word I've said to you over the past few years about him?"

"Anyone could mask themselves." she said coldly.

"Come on Hermione. Do you honestly think he would do something like this?"

"I think he is entirely capable of doing it, and there is logic in my point."

"No there's not. You don't know who he is now from the prat he was in school."

"Probably because he's still the same prat that he was then."

"He's not, and you know that."

"Why? Because he hasn't called me a mudblood? I'm sure he's thought it."

"That's exactly your problem. You're so caught up on the prick he was in school that you can't see anything else."

"He's still a prick."

"He was a bloody Slytherin Hermione, what do you expect? He's not going to be fucking sunshine."

"Well excuse me for having my doubts."

"You know you didn't always think so low of him." he said in a more relaxed tone.

"What are you on about Harry?"

"Sixth year, when I kept saying he was a death eater, that he was up to something. It was you who kept trying to make be back down on my theories."

"So? I proved to be wrong on the matter."

"That maybe so, but you know...somewhere deep down, you know that he had no choice. He would've been killed"

"He was a coward, so afraid to die he allowed one of the greatest wizards to be killed."

"Of course he was scared. He was sixteen!"

"That's no excuse for-"

"Bullshit Hermione. Hell even we weren't ready for it, we were children thrown into a war we weren't ready for. And for the record, it wasn't just his own life he was protecting, it was his mother's as well."

"What's your point here Harry?"

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He hung his head for a moment before shifting his view back to her.

"There was a time that you believed him redeemable. He was, it just took a bit longer for him to get there. Give him the benefit of the doubt. Talk to him. I'm not asking you to be his friend. Fuck, I don't even know of him and I would call ourselves that. But we share a mutual respect."

"Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Look, I didn't want him here solely because he would be safe."

"What are you-"

"You're not safe either! Lucius wants Malfoy dead because he turned against him but do you really think he won't be after you, Ron and I?"

She didn't answer him at first. She knew he was right, but quite frankly, she hadn't give much thought to anything of the situation aside from how long the younger Malfoy staying with her. When she offered no response Harry continued on.

"It was part of the reason he agreed to come here you know. He knew you would most likely be in danger-"

"I can protect myself Harry." she fired.

"You haven't fired a defensive spell in years. I'm not saying your incapable, and he doesn't either, but you're certainly out of practice."

She was going to argue his point but knew she would loose. He was right, she was out of practice and if put in that situation, she was likely to be injured if not worse.

"What was his reason for not wanting to come here?" she asked.

"Excuse me? You two can't stand one another."

"That's not why and you know it."

"What are you-"

"I heard you two in the study the other morning."

Harry crossed his arms, taking pause before answering her. "I can't answer that, you'll have to ask him."

She nodded in acceptance. She knew her friend well enough to tell by his tone that he would give her no further explanation.

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to get along better with him." She wasn't happy about it. But she could see Harry's logic in the situation.

"Alright." he finalized. "I need to get back. No one knows he is here aside from the three of us. I don't want to chance anyone discovering it by my being gone too long."

"Okay...I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry."

He let out a small chuckle. "You can be a bit hard headed, funny, much like someone else I know." he nodded his head to the doorway.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you had to be getting back."

He smiled. "I'll see you soon. Tell Malfoy I'll stop back tomorrow with more files for him to go over."

"Okay."

He gave her arm a quick squeeze before leaving. Once left alone, her mind began wondering. She had thought Draco didn't want to be there because of her blood. Now Harry told her that Draco wanted to help keep her safe. After his action in her study earlier, even she couldn't argue that fact. She still wasn't thrilled with her situation, but surmised to try and make the best of it.

She crossed the room to a small table and picked up a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. She told Harry she would try. 'This will probably go over fucking fantastically' she thought to herself before she proceeded to the kitchen.

 **-x-**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	4. Wounds

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-x-**

Draco was sitting on one of the bar stools at the center island when Hermione reached the kitchen. She walked around to the other side and immediately caught sight of the deep scowl spread across his face. She set the two glasses down and poured the firewhiskey in each before setting one down in front of him.

"What is this for?"

"Drink first. Talk later."

She downed her drink and Draco eyed her cautiously. He grabbed his own glass and rolled the liquid contained inside before knocking back his as well. She promptly grabbed his glass and refilled it along with her own.

"What are you doing Granger?"

The agitation that had been plastered on her face for the past three days began to recede. She looked at him with a softer gaze releasing a sigh.

"I owe you an apology Malfoy."

He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms while he waited for her to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said in there. I was out of line."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Granger, do you really think I would be daft enough to do something like that?"

"I don't know you at all. I don't know what you're capable of."

"Your best friend has been telling you for years that I have changed."

"Think about our past Malfoy. Do you believe it would be that easy for me to just take somebody's word for it?"

"If it were anyone else no, but this is Potter we're talking about."

"Which is why I am standing here apologizing. You'll have to excuse me that I don't exactly trust ex death eaters Malfoy. I don't know you from the arse you were in high school."

"Well I'm still am arse." he flashed his smirk at her.

"Clearly."

The pair both drank more of their liquor in silence before Draco added to his previous statement.

"But I'm not a prejudice arse Granger. I don't hold a problem with you because of your blood. Haven't in a long time."

She threw back the rest of her drink. Having a conversation that could somehow resemble civility with him would only be accomplished by having a decent amount of alcohol in her system.

"Then tell me the truth. Why is it that you didn't want to be here? I already know you can't stand me, as I can't stand you. So what is the bigger reason?"

The scowl he previously held had come back. He rubbed his palm down his face and mirrored her action by downing the rest of his drink. He reached across the island and grabbed the bottle from her to pour himself some more, followed by refilling hers as well.

"Why do you care so much?"

She pulled out the stool and took a seat as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger.

"We have no idea how long you're going to be here for. Could be days, or it could be weeks if not longer. If you want to make it out of this without us bloody tearing out each others throat's, I need you to tell me."

He hesitated with his words as he contemplated whether or not to tell her. It had been hard enough to let go of his ego, his pride even to break down and release the information to Harry.

"It's nothing sinister Granger. Nothing against you at all. Can we just leave it at that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. The alcohol had definitely begun to take it's hold on her senses.

"You're not in love with me are you?"

Draco's eyes widened enough to look as if they were going to bulge out of his head. He stared at her in astonishment before a wide smile crossed his face. He started with a small chuckle before launching into a hearty laugh. Hermione found herself chuckling along with him and realized she had never seen Draco Malfoy laugh, not like this anyhow. He clutched at his stomach with one hand as the other was firmly placed on the counter. His laughter began to die down and he caught his breath, letting out another chuckle every so often.

"No Granger, I am most certainly not in love with you. Sorry if that disappoints you though."

She clutched at her chest and feigned hurt. She eyed him as she took another sip of drink.

"C'mon Malfoy. Tell me what it is."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Mmm, afraid not."

"So I'm still an arse, and you're still a pushy know it all. I guess some things never change."

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

His face changed back to a blank unreadable stare as he examined her. She had changed a lot since school. She was by no means a woman that he would call 'sexy' but she was fairly pretty, enough so that he was sure she probably had no shortage of men trying to date her, albeit boring ones that would offer her no sense of excitement. Then again, how much of that could she offer out herself?

"If I tell you, I want your word that we will never discuss this again. Especially not you trying to use it against me in one of those inevitable rows that we will get into. Can you agree to that?"

She gave him a skeptical glance. "What about now? Seeing as how dodgy you've been about the subject, if I have any questions, can I ask any?"

"Depends on the questions, but I assume so. Do we have a deal?"

She thought about it for only a moment. "Fine. Deal." she said with a nod.

He reached across the island and gestured for her to give him her arm.

"What are you-"

"Questions after Granger, just give me your arm. I'm not going to do anything to you."

She was hesitant but slowly rested her arm before him. He pinched the fabric of her shirt and began to slide it upwards. She made to move but he grabbed her hand. Not harsh, not anything to hurt or startle he, but enough to stop the movement. His eyes met with hers and as she searched the storm clouds within, something told her that despite her contempt for the man, she had no need for concern. Sensing that she understood he slowly resumed with the task, peeling the fabric back until it stopped at the top of her forearm.

There it was, that ugly vile word that had been carved into her by that wretched woman. She hated the unsightly scar that she knew would be there the remainder of her life. She had visited some of the top healers and potion masters in the world. All of whom attempted to remove the marking had failed. Bellatrix had achieved her goal of branding the young witch for life. 'Mudblood'.

It was an angry shade of red, yet Hermione was surprised at his reaction. He didn't flinch or recoil away as most did. The only action he gave was his finger smoothing over the mark before he looked at her.

"This should never have been done to you."

She swallowed hard at the lump that had begun to rise in her throat.

"That night. I wanted to stop her Granger. I wanted to intervene. I may have disliked you. Couldn't stand the whole lot of you. But I didn't want any of you to have to endure that. Something snapped in me that night as I watched her torture you. I tried to lie when they first brought you to the manor. I knew if I could get them to toss the three of you in the dungeon it would buy you enough time to escape. Then she found that fucking sword. When she ordered them to leave you my heart sank. I had seen first hand what types of pain she was capable of inflicting upon muggleborns. I should have done something else, something more to help you. I wasn't afraid, but I had no idea what I could do to get you out of it. My father had his wand pressed to my back and would've hexed me before I could even move a foot. I've never gotten over that night. I had begun to question blood purity well before then but after watching what she did to you, I didn't need to question it anymore. I knew then that it was all bullshit. I let go of it all that night."

Tears had begun to sting her eyes. That night haunted so many of her dreams. Tortured her on stormy nights. It was the reason that the war was still so fresh in her mind. Draco was still clutching her hand and she used her free hand to swat away the single tear that had managed to escape.

"You hated me though. You always hated me."

"You need to understand how pureblooded families like mine work. Families like us, the Parkinson's, the Goyle's, even Zabini. We were taught from the time we were born that muggleborns weren't just beneath us, but that they were only a step above animals. We were told that they were bottom feeders who would seek to steal everything our families had worked to achieve for centuries. We didn't go to primary school like you did. As children we were never around anything aside from wizards and witches. It wasn't until we reached Hogwarts that we were exposed to those of non magical descent. After our first year at school I had questioned the subject with my father and he used it as a platform to explain how that was exactly how it started. It's why I was so cruel to you second year. I was going into that year after an entire summer of lectures being told not to give muggleborns any chance to latch on to me. I still had my doubts though. You specifically made me question everything. I kept with my taunts on you because of my father's irrational voice in my head. I never hated you. I hated that you made me question my beliefs, but I never hated you. My dislike for you came from who your friends were, your house, and you fucking beating me for top of class every bloody year."

She gave a soft chuckle at the last part. "I'm sorry for judging you so harshly the past few years, I had no idea."

He released her arm and took a swig of his firewhiskey. "I don't exactly broadcast my thoughts on it. I've only told Potter, and even that I only offered to him when he suggested I stay here."

"Why though? I mean why would that make you not want to come here?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck before answering. "Look Granger. I couldn't save you that night, I couldn't stop those things from happening to you. My coming here puts you in direct danger. I feel some strange sense of responsibility for your safety. I don't want to be the reason if you're hurt again."

"And you told Harry this?"

"I did."

"And he still wanted you here? Why?"

"He said that you would be in danger either way. That Lucius would be after the three of you anyway. He wanted to keep you safe. Being that I would have to go into hiding, Harry wasn't going to be able to keep as watchful an eye on you as he liked. He needed someone to look out for you."

"Doesn't it seem a bit counterintuitive though? Putting us both in one place?"

"That's what I said."

"So then why did he still bring you here?"

"You know he considers you to be his sister right? You're the closest thing to family he's got. He said that I was the only one he trusted to protect you."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The wounds of that fateful night freshly opened. Hermione felt as if her head was spinning, not sure if it was the copious amount of alcohol in her system, or the new information causing it.

"Thank you, for telling me all of this."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Just remember our deal."

She nodded before rising, moving to leave and retreat to bed. When she reached the doorway she looked at him over her shoulder. "I never blamed you for that night just so you know. You did what you could for us. I'm sure Harry has told you already, but we would all be dead if it wasn't for the lie you told. I've never said it to you, but I'm grateful for what you did...and now, for what you wished you could of done."

She didn't wait for a response, though she suspected he wouldn't offer one. She retreated to her room leaving Draco to his thoughts. He lingered in kitchen for the better part of the evening downing glass after glass of the amber liquid. A routine that was all too familiar for him on the nights he knew the nightmares were bound to come.

Even with the numbing from the alcohol, he knew he wouldn't be escaping them this evening.

 **-x-**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Attack

**Sorry for the wait. I'm still heavily focused on my other fic right now.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-x-**

Hermione sat in the living room with her feet perched up on the coffee table as she made some adjustments to a law a colleague had asked her to go over. After their discussion a few nights prior, they had come to an agreement over the use of her office. Draco had made a few rather convincing arguments in his defense and Hermione decided that she could make do without for a while, so long as he left her files and notes be. If she were being honest, she hadn't had anything significant to work on in quite some time.

She jotted down the last of her notes and tossed the file down on the couch beside her. She dropped her head back and rubbed her eyes from the exhaustion that was sweeping over her. She hadn't been sleeping well and had managed about two hours the night before. This was why she didn't fancy discussing the war.

The nightmares she had were just barely manageable as it was, but when the memories were pulled out from the depths of her mind where she so desperately tried to keep them locked away, it would bring her back to that time. Pick her up and drop her right smack dab in the thick of it all. She would reel herself back in, lock the memories back away, but it usually took her a few days to do so. Until then she would have to muscle through.

She closed her eyes in attempt at even a few minutes of sleep when she heard the sound of shattering glass followed by a slue of unsavory profanities coming from the study. An annoyed growl slipped past her lips as she stood, marching to the door. She flung it open to find a disgruntled Malfoy sneering and pacing behind the desk. The remnants of the ornate whiskey tumbler scattered across the floor.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" She spat.

He shot her an irritated scowl as he brandished his wand, pointing it at the broken glass.

"Repairo."

The pieces quickly fit back together and he levitated it back to its home on the top of the small liquor cabinet.

"There. Fixed." He said pointedly.

"I suppose that just makes it okay then does it?"

"It's fixed isn't it?"

"I told you that you were to respect my home while you stayed here. Or did I not make myself clear?"

He scoffed "I'm not some petulant child Granger. I heard you. Won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with."

"Spare me one of your lectures. Not now alright?"

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Oh okay. Tell me, is it a common occurrence for you to hurl expensive glasses at the wall when 'nothing' is wrong? Because if that's the case, I'd prefer you to lessen your standards to the cheap ones in the cupboard."

He stopped and turned to look at her. It wasn't until then that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes that seemingly mirrored that of her own. The case was obviously getting to him, and she felt that familiar pang of guilt stab at her for jumping at him so quickly.

"I'm going nowhere with this alright? Potter hasn't had any fucking luck with it either, and of course no one that knows anything will bloody talk to us."

He ran his fingers through his hair and she noticed how defeated he was beginning to look. It had only been a week since Lucius had escaped, yet you would think it had been months at the level of stress Draco seemed to be harboring.

"You want any help?"

His eyes shot up at the offer. Not that he was eager to accept, but he was surprised at the notion.

"Why on earth would you willingly throw yourself in all of this?" he had one hand fixed upon his hip and used the other to point around to the various stacks of parchment and files strewn around her previously kept desk.

She shrugged. "I've got nothing important to be working on, seeing as how this case is directly affecting both of us, if my help can help close it even a bit sooner then I might at well."

He gave her another cautious glance. It wasn't anything to do with trust. He knew if anyone could be trusted with such sensitive information it would be her. It was that nagging feeling within him. The one screaming at him to keep her as far away from this mess as he possibly could. The intense drive to keep her safe. He exhaled as if trying to calm himself.

"You better not. I'm sure you could help, but Harry and I agreed to keep this quiet."

"If that's what you want..." she trailed off.

"It's what's best. You could be a target, the less you know about the case the better."

"Hmm. Well if you change your mind let me know. I'm going to head to the ministry then, see if they have any work for me."

He gave her a nod as he began going through the files once more. Just as she was getting through the doorway Draco called out.

"I'm serious about you being a target Granger. Watch your back when you're there."

Her brows furrowed as she examined him for a moment. She threw him a look of understanding before continuing on her way.

Hermione stopped by her department, though there wasn't much, a few of her colleagues asked her to look over some proposals. She decided to drop by the auror department to check in with Harry.

She took one of the lifts down to his floor, after taking a few steps, she had the foreboding feeling that someone was watching her in the seemingly deserted corridor. She stopped to look around, but saw no one. As a precaution she slipped her wand out and grasped it firmly. She quickened her pace as she neared Harry's office, when only a few steps away from his door, a rush of footsteps came from behind. She turned, pointed her wand at the man

"Petri-"

"Expeliarmus!"

Hermione's wand flew away from her into the wizards hand.

"Tsk. Tsk. What do we have here? If it isn't the famous little mudblood."

"Honestly Nott, learn something new would you?"

Theordore Nott. Harry had suspected him for years and he didn't believe for a second that Nott was reformed. Him and Draco had tried to catch him on multiple offenses, but he always managed to narrowly slip their grasp.

"Careful Granger. It seems you are the one in the disadvantage here."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Fiesty aren't we? Well truth be told I was here for Potter. But you. I imagine he will be much more satisfied with the know it all little mudblood over the chosen one."

Hermione only took her eyes off him for a second, spotting Harry at the edge of the hall. He pressed his finger to his lips to signal for her to not draw attention.

"And who is it exactly that wants me. Voldemorts been dead for years. None of you bottom feeders have the balls to try and start another uprising."

He gave her a sinister smile. "I supposed you're right, I guess it's a good thing that's not what we're after. You see Lucius doesn't want an uprising. He wants revenge, and he has placed quite the bounty on that bushy little head of yours. Almost as high for that blood traitor son of his."

Hermione released a defiant laugh. "You can't be that thick can you? Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban. He is no longer in control of his vaults, Draco is. I hate to break it to you, but you'll be collecting no bounty any time soon."

Her statement angered him tremendously and landed a hard smack across her face, causing her to stumble back and brace herself on the wall.

"Enough mudblood! I'm taking you to the Manor. You'd be wise to keep that filthy trap of yours shut."

He moved to grab her, but before he could lay another finger on her, Harry's voice reverberated off the walls.

"Stupify!' he bellowed, sending Nott flying through the air.

"Accio wand!" Hermione called, her wand zipping back to it's rightful owner.

Harry sent a full body binding hex towards the wizard before he could collect himself.

"You alright?" he said breathlessly as he reached her. He inspected her cheek, a small gash right below her eye caused by the blow Nott had dealt. "Shit. I'm sorry, I would have stopped him sooner-"

"I'm fine Harry. He was freely giving up information he wouldn't have released in an interrogation. You were right to wait."

"But you-"

"Will be fine." She cut him off again. "It's just a cut Harry, may have a bruise, but I'm fine."

Scurried footsteps approached as the pair turned to see Seamus and Dean running towards them.

"Get him into a cell, I'm taking her home."

The two men did not question him, moving directly past and dragging Nott off.

"You should attend to that. I can get back."

"I know, but I'm taking you to the floo, we're not taking any chances."

"Harry really I'll be-"

"Please don't fight me on this."

She nodded silently and allowed Harry to lead her towards the separate floo's that were located towards the back of the department reserved for auror use only.

"Tell Draco everything that happened. Let him know I will be by tonight with any information I get from Nott."

"Alright."

"Hermione...I'm sorry to do this. You need to stay at your house as well, do not leave under any circumstance."

"Harry there is no need-"

"Hermione" he gave an exhausted sigh. "I'm not requesting, I'm ordering you to stay there. Let me see what I can get out of him, we will discuss it more tonight."

"Okay."

She wanted to argue him, but now was not the time. She turned at once stepping into the floo and in an instant was standing in her living room only to find Malfoy taking up her previous position the couch.

"That was quick" he mumbled. He cracked open one eye to see Hermione in a disheveled state, her clothes wrinkled, and a drop of blood trickling down her cheek. Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. Draco all but flew off the couch towards her.

"Granger, what happened?" he asked, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it slowly as he examined her cheek. The dark blue and purple bruise already starting to form. "Fuck. How did this-"

"It was Nott."

"Nott? As in Theo Nott?" he asked.

"That's the one." She answered.

Draco gritted his teeth in anger. That protective sense he had for the witch sweeping over him. He rested his hand on her back and was surprised that she didn't even flinch.

"Come on, let me take a look at this."

He moved her into the kitchen, pulling a stool at from the counter to have her sit. He brushed the stray hairs away from her face so he could inspect the wound.

"Bloody hell Granger. What the fuck did he do?"

She winced slightly at the pain as he assessed the damage.

"Gave me a rather harsh backhanding."

"Fucking arse." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to press on it for a second. It's going to hurt like a bitch, but I need to see if it's broken alright?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Just try and be quick."

He wrapped his one hand around the back of her neck to keep her from moving. Using his free hand he applied pressure to the area a few times, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Sorry" He released her as he finished. "It's not broken, but I'll need to seal the gash, I have a pain potion in my room, it's not too potent, but it'll be enough to dull it a bit. I'll be right back."

He made to leave but was stopped after Hermione's arm shot out grabbing his wrist. He turned around to see her staring at her hand. She slowly released it, as if the adreniline in her body had controlled the reaction, rather then her mind.

"Sorry." She said in a timid voice. "I'm just a bit shaken up."

"I'll be right back okay? You can tell me what happened after I fix you up."

She nodded again and Draco hesitated for a moment. He practically bolted up the stairs and back down, afraid she would go into a fit of panic. When he first started working in the field, he had a handful of close calls. The violence had a tendency of bringing flashbacks from the war. He himself had to drink himself to the point of blacking out a few times. He returned to the kitchen to find her in the same spot. She was visibly upset, but overall seemed to be holding it together.

He handed her the small vile. "Drink that. It works better if you take it before I do any healing charms." She took it from him and downed the bottle, grimacing at the taste. He retrieved a cloth out of the drawer and wet it in the sink. He made back to her, picking up where he left off. He carefully cleaned away the blood from her face. Hermione watching him the whole time, despite everything that had happened, she couldn't help but notice how gentle he was being, how even as he cleaned away her blood he didn't seem affected by it. He pulled out his wand, muttering out a few spells to heal the wound. "There. It'll still be sore for a few days, but the potions should help."

Hermione proceeded to tell Draco about the altercation in the ministry.

He became angrier with every detail, damn near sending on the verge of exploding once he learned that his father had a hand in it, not to mention how it would seem that the man was holed up in the manor. The only part out of the whole ordeal that seemed to calm him being the fact that Potter ordered her to stay in the house as well.

After she finished, Draco fumed silently as he paced the kitchen, asking her questions every so often. About an hour later, her fireplace came to life as Harry stepped through. Both of them meeting him with anxious looks.

"Did you get anything" Draco asked.

"Yeah...yeah we did. He wasn't under the unbreakable vow like the guard. Gave him the serum and he answered everything."

Harry went on detailing the entire interrogation. The pair remaining silent as he explained, reserving any questions for when he finished.

"So is it true? Is he at the manor?" Draco asked.

"Yes. He changed all of the wards, and we can't seem to penetrate them, it'll be a few days before we can break through them."

"Is that safe?" Hermione asked. "I mean how many of them are there?"

"Not many." Harry shook his head. "Mainly family members of imprisoned death eaters. Apparently a lot of the activity Draco and I had been following was all linked to this small group. Nott himself wasn't too sure how Lucius came to play in all of this, he also didnt know who bribed the guard. All he knew was that the group was offered help from an 'anonymous supporter'."

"So we still don't know if it's someone in our department or not?" Asked Draco.

"No, but he was telling the truth about them not wanting an uprising. They want us. He wants Ron and I, but you two are his top priority."

"Why? I mean, me I get, but why Granger?"

The look on Harry's face told Hermione the answer. "Because of my blood." She said.

The air became heavy as it settled in. It was Draco who spoke next.

"How did he get through my wards though? And how is he offering bounties? I'm the head of the house now, he shouldn't be able to do any of this."

"Yes well, we looked into that. On a legal standpoint he can't. He lost all rights when he was imprisoned. Your family does go back centuries though, and...magic trumps law sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Old magic protects your father as the family head until his death, or until it is rightfully earned by you." He gave them both a wary look.

"Rightfully earned? How do I do that?"

"That's the part you're not going to like."

 **-x-**

 **Please review!**


	6. Arrangement

So this chapter kind of flowed out rather quickly and I was pretty happy with it and wanted to post it right away. Sorry about any grammatical errors. I believe I caught most of them. If I missed any, feel free to let me know.

Hope you enjoy!

-x-

She laid in bed staring at the ceiling, sleep would not be coming easily tonight, or maybe it would, she wasn't too eager to find out. Between her recent bout of insomnia, and then the attack at the ministry, sleeping meant nightmares. She didn't want another night of them. Staying in bed seemed pointless by then so she opted to head downstairs, not at all surprised to find Draco in his usual spot at the counter, a glass of firewhiskey in hand with the bottle nearby. What surprised her was the empty glass at her spot.

"Expecting company?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Figured you may be in need of a drink tonight."

"You thought right." She sighed, taking a seat as Draco filled her glass.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'd say that. I'm dealing with it though."

There was a mutual silence between the pair as they nursed their drinks.

"What about you?" She asked. "How are you...handling the news?"

He gave a muffled laugh. "Ironic isn't it? He gets sent away for life but I'll still be forced into a marriage I don't want."

"Still be?"

He furrowed his brows. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"I was arranged to be married before he was sent away."

"What? I thought that was ruled unlawful decades ago?"

"It was, but it never stopped the pureblooded families. They just didn't parade it anymore."

"It's barbaric if you ask me."

He laughed. "I wouldn't go that far Granger, old fashioned sure, but not barbaric. Arranged marriages were common in the wizarding world a lot longer then the muggle world. Our population is a lot smaller you know."

"Still." She shrugged. "So who were you...betrothed to?"

He laughed again. "Astoria Greengrass. She's a remarkable woman. I'm sure we would have made a fine enough couple over time."

"Why'd you call it off then?"

"It was a mutual decision. We're great friends actually, known each other since we were kids. We both didn't want a marriage like that. We didn't want to have to learn to love each other."

"And now?"

"I won't ask that of her. She's been seeing someone for about a year now, and I've never seen her happier. If I told her what was going on, that I needed to marry to earn the head of my house, and to essentially stop Lucius, she'd do it without hesitation. It would break her heart though. She loves that man, that's who she is meant to be with." He had been staring down at his glass but when she didn't say anything he glanced up to find an oddly amused Hermione. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just...the tin man has a heart after all."

"The who has a heart?"

She shook her head. "Muggle reference. Sorry. I guess I just didn't think you could care so much about love is all."

"Well I'm not some closeted romantic if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm sure." She smirked from behind her glass.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Granger. I'm not."

"Is that right?"

He knew she was joking. How she could still manage after the day they had was beyond him. Everyone had their own way of dealing with trauma, perhaps this was hers. Whatever it was, he didn't exactly want to ruin it for her by making some backhanded comment.

"I'm not. I mean it's something I always wanted. To love someone and be loved in return. I could have learned to love Astoria eventually, but I didn't want it like that. Supposed to be natural not forced. You shouldn't have to learn to love someone"

"Well I'll admit the forced marriage is off, but the notion of learning to love someone is not completely unnatural if you think about it."

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"Think about it. When you meet someone, you're not going to love them right away. You may not even like them. Over time you learn things about one another, things you like about them, things you hate. You learn about their past, what they want for their future and anything and everything in between. No one loves somebody right away, it happens over time."

He pursed his lips as he mulled over her thought. "That does make sense, I guess."

"So what do you plan on doing? Are you going to marry someone?" she took a slow sip from her glass.

He leaned back in his chair keeping his gaze on his glass. He exhaled deeply before sitting back up and running a hand through his hair.

"If Lucius has access to the manor, he has the library. That library was part of the reason Voldemort used my home for his headquarters. The texts my family hold go back centuries, including those that contain serious dark magic. They can't be destroyed, I tried. I only kept them to make sure they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Couple that with him having access to the vaults as well, he has an unlimited amount of money to do whatever he wants."

He took a moment to collect his next thoughts. "The manor is laced with strong magic purposefully to protect the Malfoy head of house. Even if we get through the wards, he will have too great of an advantage. The best shot we have of capturing him and these other death eaters is by me doing this."

They took up silence for a good while. Both of them drinking from their glasses. Hermione felt an odd sense duty filling within her. For some reason, this man sitting before her, the same man who tormented her as a child, had done nothing but show concern for her well being. He had tried to protect her from his father's wrath. The day in her study when Harry showed up, he had stepped in front of her without hesitation. He wouldn't let her see details of the case to keep her safe. He warned her to be cautious every time she left the house. The look on his face when she stepped through the floo that afternoon was engrained in her mind. It had been a mixture of immense rage, yet worried at the same time. He had been so gentle as he tended to her wound, a gentleness she would never have guessed he was capable of. He had thought of her when he took his spot at the counter, retrieving a glass for her as well. Draco held her safety to great importance, despite her being horrid to him at times during his stay. Another pang of guilt.

"So who are you going to reach out to?"

"I have no clue. To be honest I don't much trust any of the women who would agree. Anyone else wouldn't have me."

"What do you mean 'wouldn't have you?'"

"You're not exactly the only witch who still thinks low of me Granger."

Her shoulders fell with defeat. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Why? I've no one to blame but myself."

"Because I've been unfair to you. Harry has told me for years that you changed. I was too ignorant to see it. You have made my safety a priority since this whole mess started. I haven't exactly shown my gratitude in the best of ways."

He shrugged. "You've yet to reprimand me for drinking through most of your liquor. I'd say thats a start."

She chuckled. "Yeah, well something tells me we both kind of need it at the moment."

"This is true." he said tipping his glass in her direction.

An idea suddenly came to Hermione, it was insane and she was taken aback at the thought. Her eyes darted around the room as her mind began to race.

"I know that look Granger...what is it?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze at his voice. "Nothing. It's...nevermind...it's mental."

"Granger..."

She fixed her eyes on his all the while wondering what the hell she was thinking. "What if...you and I...what if I agree?"

His brows furrowed as he wasn't sure what she was going on about. "Agree to what?"

She rolled her eyes. "To marry you."

He scoffed. "Funny Granger. Real comedian you are." he laughed.

"I'm being serious." She snapped back.

If at all possible, Draco's face seemed to pale even more than it already was. "Granger...I can't let you-"

"Before you object, hear me out. This is obviously a time sensitive issue. You said yourself that it will be hard to find someone to agree that is also trustworthy. If it were me, I already know what's going on, and we both know nothing will get out by me."

"Granger, it's not just-"

"And you also said the Manors magic protects the head of house, so I would presume it would also protect the wife, therefore I would still be safe."

He couldn't argue either one of her points. Her plan made perfect sense, but he knew once he revealed the requirement for the switch in status to be passed from Lucius to him, she would never agree.

"It's not that simple." he said.

"And why not?"

"Granger this is old magic we're dealing with. A regular wedding will not grant the switch."

"What are you talking about?"

"For it to take effect, we would have to be bonded. That means no divorce. That means, no one else for either one of us, ever."

She went silent as she racked her brain for any loophole she could think of, anyway to get around a bond preventing divorce. Nothing. She had worked on revision of marriage laws a few years back, unfortunately, there was no way out of a bonded union.

"If you're in, I am." she stated finally.

His eyes went wide with shock. "I'm not sure you understand. There would be no way out."

"Don't insult me Malfoy. I work in magical law, I know what a bonding entails."

"We can't stand each other, I hardly doubt tying us together for the next hundred or more years is worth four lives being spared. We can find another way to stop him."

"Not fast enough, and it's more then four lives."

"How is it more?"

"Revenge is a dangerous game Malfoy. He thinks killing the four of us will be it, and it can be done. It won't. He will want more. He will want more and more but nothing will be enough. He will get worse. He will keep killing until that pit subsides. But it will never subside. It won't take long for him to become the next Voldemort."

Draco thought long and hard about what she said. She was right. Harry had told him long ago how Voldemort became the Dark Lord. How he had taken out his revenge on his family for leaving him in that orphanage. How he had killed his father and grandparents, then pinned it all on his Uncle. It hadn't been enough. She was right.

"You sure about this? All the way? I mean it. No way out. We will be stuck with eachother until one of us dies."

"I know." she stated firmly.

"You can't kill me you know. The bond prevents that also."

She laughed. "I don't want to kill you Malfoy."

"Give it a few years." he quipped. Throwing a smirk her way. "You have to be sure."

"I'm sure. It's the only way to stop this before it gets out of hand."

He nodded. "We'll need to tell Harry. He can get Kingsley here to preform the bond."

"Harry is supposed to come by in the morning. We will tell him then. We should do it as soon as possible."

"Alright then." he stared at her for a moment before going on "I'm sorry you have to do this. I'm sorry my father is like this."

"I don't blame you. I really don't. You made the right choices in the end. He didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He nodded. They sat quietly while they finished off their drinks. Hermione retired to the living room and clicked on the TV as a distraction from her racing mind. Draco went back to the study to look over a few more things. With the events of everything from the day and into the night he found it difficult to focus. After an hour he deciding to try and get at least a few hours of sleep. He stopped in the doorway when he caught sight of Hermione sleeping on the couch. His mind raced with thoughts of what they were getting into.

The idea of arranged marriage was something he had gotten used to long ago, but with Astoria he knew that one day they would love one another. With Hermione, he didn't see that happening. They had managed the past week or so sure, but there was an endpoint to it all. Once they were bonded there was no end anymore. While he didn't admit it to her, love was something he did indeed want. It didn't look like that was an option anymore. They would manage. They could live civilly, that much he was sure of. Love though? Doubtful. There was too much there from their past. Too much torment, too much pain, too much hatred. All of it due to him.

At that moment he didn't know what the future would hold for them, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She was right. Lucius had to be stopped. He was going to marry Hermione Granger.

It was his only choice.

-x-

Please review.


End file.
